Time Raiders
by Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl
Summary: ( Lara Croft and The Doctor) When The Tenth Doctor meets Lara Croft. When a bright spark from time and space turns into an epic journey of exciting and challenging adventure, heartbreak and undying true love. But regeneration could either make or break their loving bond.
1. Introduction to the story

**Introduction.**

Hello Everyone! Okay, this is just an introduction to this fanfiction, just to explain it and it saves me doing it in authors notes.

So, me and my friend "SherlockedGallifreyan221B" are in the same GCSE Drama class. A while ago he had to experiment with different techniques and we decided to do "Hot seating" he decided to be our favourite fandom characters and get interviewed.

We messed around with it a bit in class and on the bus, we then decided to do them over Facebook chat. We tried a variety of our fandom characters and we then discovered Lara Croft and the Tenth Doctor. We ended up creating a story and carried it on for a couple of weeks.

I decided to screen shot the chats and turn it into a fanfiction (Hence the existence of this one) So it may appear on her profile. So a MASSIVE shout out to my friend and I really hope you enjoy this, hopefully you'll find it as cute as we did!

GERONIMO!

If you have any questions about the storyline or want to know what other pairing we did over chat (Like - Harley Quinn & Jim Moriarty. Haymitch Abernathy & Jim Moriarty. Fifth Doctor & Bonnie MacFarlane. We did loads) Then feel free to message me and if you want any of our other pairings turned into fanfictions let me know and I'll start working on it as soon as I can!

"May the Force be ever in your favour, Mr Potter" ~Gandalf to Sherlock ~The chronicles of Narnia.

;)


	2. Chapter 1 A spark from time and space

**Time Raiders.**  
**Lara and the Doctor.**

**Chapter one.**  
**A spark from time and space.**

Lara was alone, she had sent he 'team' off to a meeting on her behalf somewhere in London which she could no longer recall the name off, she'd been to too many places over the past few years, she knew it as London, at least Zip and Alister knew the address-She hoped.

As for Winston, she'd almost forced him to take time off, he had fought against the idea, as much as the Croft Manor residence wished he stay, Lara knew that he deserved it more than anything, she knew it was easy catering to her unusual needs of new guns and safety equipment that she never used.

She'd spent all of her morning with interval training in the pool house-followed by weight training in the gym, next on her list was endurance training in the maze-Of course Lara was the only person to attempt to run around a maze continuously.

She fiddled with Zip's computers for a short moment, it wasn't always easy finding an artefact or a myth that she could hunt down, most of the time she had no idea how she or Zip found her locations or information, but they both got the job done.

It was then she began to hear ominous noises, ones that she couldn't blame on the water still floating in her ears, it was like….alarms? Maybe. Sucking? She could tell. She had assumed that it was one of Zip's computers, in next to no time she was proved wrong.

Some kind of blue box, resembling a telephone box began to….materialise below the staircase of the manor, just an ordinary days work for Lara in a tomb, but in her own home things became different.

She drew both her pistols form their holsters and aimed them forwards. As the box fully materialised she kept her eyes locked on it. She silently read any text that was plastered across it. 'Police box' was what she first registered in her mind.

Then the doors swung open to reveal a young man, brunette hair that was slightly fluffy that stood up just a bit, he was slimly built in a blue suit and a face that some would describe as maybe cute….or….adorable.

"Hello there!" He enthused. Lara was puzzled and startled by his casual and level headed reaction to the current situation. She lowered her pistols slightly.

"Hello." She replied simply.

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

"Ummm, I'm Lara Croft-" She paused for a minute, pondering how he had introduced himself. "-What kind of Doctor are you?"

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Croft, and I guess you could say that I'm a Doctor for most things really."

"I see….." Lara's mind was empty of things to say.

"Lara Croft, Famous tomb raider? Correct?" Shock flooded through Lara, how did he know who she was?

"How did you know that?"

"You're in magazines and stuff. Like I said: Famous."

"Oh, I hardly say famous."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you are, you've done and will do amazing things!" Lara couldn't help but slightly blush at his words. He guns were lowered completely now-but still firm inside her hands.

"I feel very honoured!"

"I'm just an ordinary person."

"Forgive me, Miss Croft, but how old are you at the moment?"

"Twenties." She replied stoically.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"For what?"

"For staying alive!"

"Oh….umm, thank you?" She paused for a moment awkwardly. "Excuse me if I sound rude, but you don't underestimate me do you?" She questioned worriedly.

"Oh, no. I underestimate nobody." Lara flashed him a slight smile as a response, one that was much easier than words, however, she was astonished by how quickly she had adjusted to the Doctor's presence.

"Tell me about yourself." Lara demanded in a sweet tone.

"Sure! I like Earth and history, but I hate pears!"

"History? I guess that's something we have in common." She said, trying too hard to keep things kind and light hearted.

"That shows that we are interesting people."

"I guess."

"So, have you been out raiding recently?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I got back from Egypt a couple of days ago."

"Egypt, lovely place, lovely people there!"

"Yeah…So you travel a lot then?"

"Oh yes! For years and years!"

"Likewise"

"Although I have encountered what you might call 'trouble'"

"Me too."

"Didn't you have an encounter a dinosaur once?"

"Yeah, In Peru…..and in China."

"Dinosaurs are great!"

"Unless they're trying to eat you." She pointed out-half joking.

"That's very true, Miss Croft, but you always come out alive."

"Better than coming back dead I suppose." She joked. She stopped for a moment to think, the Doctor, he seemed like a genuinely nice person, kind, someone who seems against causing harm, she decided to be less defensive, maybe for once she should trust a stranger, but there was still the issue of his police box, how did he get it, how does it work?

"As long as you keep doing what you're doing I know you'll be fine."

"Thank you, it's nice to know some one has a little faith in me."

"Oh, I'm sure other people do."

"My team maybe"

"Oh, teams are great, couldn't get through life without them!"

"I think you're right."

"Of course I am." Lara chuckled slightly. "What?" The Doctor questioned.

"Nothing, I guess I find you funny, but in a nice way of course."

"Oh, I see, funny is good, very good."

"Indeed, we all need to lighten up our lives with some humour."

"How very true, Lara Croft. Lie would be very boring if we couldn't laugh."

"You're right, I mean, you could use us as examples, we've both travelled and seen dangerous things and we can still laugh." The Doctor smiled at her warmly.

"Smiling takes the pain away, laughing is the best medicine."

"That's one of the best thing I've ever heard a doctor say!" She enthused, making the Doctor chuckle.

"Maybe you should see beater doctors."

"Are there better doctors?" She beamed at him.

"Yes, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes, defiantly."

"I don't believe you." She laughed.

"Well it's the truth."

"Sometimes it can be hard to identify what the truth is."

"Yes, obviously, Miss Croft." The was a split moment of silence while the Doctor looked around. "What

year is it?"

"2013." She replied curiously, wondering why he wanted to know.

"Oh, good! Great year!"

"Oh, yeah….I guess so."

"Cherish the year, they only get worse."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, sorry, that isn't really the best time to say."

"It's okay, I guess…..How do you know about future years, some kind of Avalon-related looking glass?"

"No….I wish."

"Oh…How then?"

"I've been there."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been there"

"Bu….But…How do you travel in that way?"

"Time travel? Oh, with my TARDIS." The Doctor beamed at her brightly.

"Did you say….Time travel?"

"Yep!" Lara was silent for a moment, marvelling at his claims, but there was something about The Doctor, something that convinced her that his claims were completely truthful.

"What's a TARDIS?" The Doctor turned and pointed at the police box that materialised in the manor.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space…A time and space machine." He chuckled and smiled again.

"And that allows you to travel through time?"

"Yes, and space." Lara smiled.

"How does it work?"

"Well….it's hard to explain, it Gallifreyan technology."

"Gallifreyan?"

"Yeah, the constellation Kasterborous…..But it isn't there anymore."

"Oh….what happened to it?" Lara questioned - not particularly looking forward to the answer.

"Uh….uh, well there was, uh, a war."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…Was it destroyed?"

"Yes it was."

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Sadness struck her, even if her understanding about Gallifrey was not completely accurate. "-Sorry for asking so much."

"No, it's perfectly alright, it's only natural to be curious." He replied sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"well, enough about silly old me, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, tell me more about yourself."

"There's not much to tell, I'm not the most interesting person."

"Really? Everyone that does, ever has or ever will exists is both important and interesting." He said confidently. Lara smiled and blushed ever so slightly.

"What do you want to know?" She asked shyly.

"What's life like for you at the moment?"

"Oh, well, the usual I guess, I'm just waiting for my next opportunity to travel-" She paused for a moment. "-And making sure no one puts a bullet in my head." She laughed.

"Maybe one day me and you can go travelling one day!" He enthused. Lara returned a smile to him, a warm smile smothered with affection.

"Yeah, I'd like that-" She blushed. "-I think it would be amazing."

"Yes, it would!" The Doctor remained gazing affectionately at her, then realisation hit his face suddenly.

"Oh! I just remember I have to go and do something!" Lara's expression dropped. "I shall see you soon, Miss Croft."

"Okay….goodbye, Doctor, but one more thing before you go?"

"Of course."

"I know that things may get worse, but do you have any words of encouragement?" She smiles nervously.

"Of course! Always an optimist, these are my words: Allons-y!" He beams at her proudly.

"Thank you, I may not know exactly what that means but you said it, and that's all I need." She said sweetly. Lara's voice began to crack slightly.

"I'm…I'm going to miss you, Doctor."

"I won't be gone long, I promise."

"I believe you."

"Good thing too." He smiles and chuckles slightly. He places his hand on her soft cheek and strokes the surface lightly with his thumb. "I shall miss you to, Lara."

"Good…Goodbye, Doctor, stay safe…forever."

"You too, Miss Croft." He let his hand slide away and Lara's cheek began to fall cold, but the warmth was return when The Doctor placed a tender kiss on her cheek. A few stray tears escaped Lara's eyes but she still managed to hold a smile.

The Doctor turned and walked away - finding it too painful to look away. As he and the TARDIS began to vanish Lara began to feel a sense of emptiness. A feeling that can only be cured when the Doctor is next to her.

**Authors notes:** Well, there's the first chapter, I really hope you enjoy it. All our thanks from me and my extremely good friend "SherlockedGallifreyan221B"  
(:


End file.
